


Take Me Away

by multifandomlove02



Series: Enemies to Friends to Lovers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nice Peter Hale, POV Peter Hale, Poor Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: Stiles is tired of the pack playing 'Why would Peter date skinny, defenseless, Stiles'. Stiles talks to Peter about moving away from Beacon Hills.





	

Peter Hale’s POV 

I put my book down as I hear the sound of Stiles stomping towards my apartment. My door opens the slams shut. The sound ricocheting off the walls making me wince at the sound. I sniff at the air, smelling anger, anxiety, sadness, and many more negative emotions. 

I hear Stiles enter the kitchen. Cursing at everything as he messes around with things. 

I slowly stand up from my chair in the guest bedroom that i turned into a library. I inch towards the kitchen. Staying out of sight as I listen to Stiles mutter underneath his breath. 

“Stupid fucking friends. Stupid pack. Who the fuck does that! Should’ve taken Peter up on that vacation. Can’t take another one of their comments.” he mutters. 

I enter the kitchen to see Stiles resting his head against the cabinets. I turn Stiles towards me. He immediately puts his head in the crook of my neck, his arms resting on my hips, while his hands rest on my lower back. 

I comb my fingers through his hair as I wait for him to talk. 

“I don’t want to be here.” Stiles says, making me pause.  
“Why, love?” I ask him, gently.  
“It doesn’t feel right. I want to be somewhere that accepts us.”  
I frowned, “Your dad and the pack accepts us. I thought that was all you wanted?”  
“They don’t accept us or I guess that you actually want to be with me. My dad does. The pack -” Stiles shakes his head slightly. “I just got back from another meeting where the packs plays, ‘Why would Peter date skinny, defenseless, Stiles.” He sobs.  
My heart aches at the sound. The wolf in me wanting to rip out the throats of the people who made him like this. “What do you want me to do?”  
Stiles lifts his head from my neck, tears streaming down his face. He removes his arms from to dry his tears. “Take me away.” He croaks. 

I almost turn away from him. I want to take him away so much. Beacon Hills is horrible place but, I can’t. His whole life is here. Especially his dad. The one person who has been a constant his whole life. I shake my head at him, taking a step back. “Anything but that.”  
“Please, Peter. I can’t be here anymore. I got accepted to that online college. It wouldn’t be a problem. We could go anywhere in the world. You said before that you wanted to show me the world. Why not now? Please, I need this.” Stiles pleads.  
I look away. “You would never forgive yourself if I did that. Leaving your father. I would never forgive myself for doing that.” I shake my head, looking at him now. “I want to take you away Stiles but, I can’t do that to you.”  
“I’m asking you to! I’m asking you to do the one thing you’ve had years of practice at, being selfish! I talked about with my dad. He thinks it great. He wants me gone. Melissa and him are starting to see each other. We could come back for Christmas and a week or two in the summer! I want to see the world with you, right now. Then, in a few year after I’m done with college we pick the place we liked best and stay there.”  
“You have two hours to say goodbye to your dad and get some clothes. I’ll buy you a new laptop and phone so the pack can’t track us. Make sure to tell him that.” 

Stiles throws himself at me as I finish my last sentence. Kissing me in the process. 

He pulls back, “Your the best.”  
I smile softly, “I know. Now go, I’ll pick you up in a bit.”


End file.
